This invention relates generally to apparatus for detecting circuit malfunctions, and more particularly, to apparatus for detecting malfunctions in electronic components during operation utilizing optical techniques. The apparatus may also be used to test electronic components prior to their use as a part of a complex electronics system.
Since most conventional electronics systems presently utilized include a plurality of individual printed circuit boards each supporting a large number of individual integrated circuit components, rapidly detecting and pinpointing the exact location of an integrated circuit component malfunction on a single printed circuit board is indeed a difficult task. Normally, most integrated circuit component malfunctions which may develop remain undetected until the affected component eventually fails in service. This requires an unscheduled shutdown of at least the affected portion of the system so that the failed component may be located and either repaired or replaced.
In view of the problems which presently result from individual component failures in complex electronics systems, there is a need for an apparatus capable of detecting and locating component malfunctions prior to failure.